


I hope the worst isn't over

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, oddly enough this turned out quite fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Steve and Billy get contaminated by strange spores. They can't be held responsible for what happens next, right?





	I hope the worst isn't over

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 6 of the Harringrove Pornathon.  
> I didn't have time to proofread this. Hope you still enjoy :)

Billy wasn’t supposed to be here. Fuck. Steve wasn’t supposed to be here either but at some point, he figured, he never was and went with it. But Billy caught him by surprise. Even more than those fucking vines did.

“What are you doing down there, Harrington?”

“Uh- nothing?”, Steve tried. Sure, Hargrove worked here by the pool but it was after hours. He was supposed to be home and Steve wanted to take a closer look at those fucking things before the kids started with their usual shit again.

“Please tell me you don’t have some bitch down there, like a creep.”  
Steve rolled his eyes, lighting his torchlight up, right in Hargrove’s face. “I don’t.”

“I swear, if I find Max with you, I will kill you, pretty boy. You should know, not to fucking lie to me.” 

Startled by the light to his face, Hargrove started climbing down on the makeshift ladder, Steve brought to get into this tunnel. Bad fucking idea.

“Ugh- Can’t you just leave, right now? I’m… looking for something and I don’t need someone breathing down my neck.”

“Wow, you’re so funny. Looking for something in a giant hole in the ground? What could you possibly have lost here?” Billy sounded like he wanted to continue on that. But moving vines behind him, sounding like moist tentacles shut him up immediately, staring there at the darkness. 

Steve cursed and turned around, his back towards Billy, putting some light there in the direction of the tunnel and the vines.

“Shit!”, Billy hissed as they both watched what looked like a balloon made of green and veiny skin filling up. It was getting bigger and bigger, attached to one of the bigger vines. 

“Fuck, Billy, I don’t think this is-“, Steve started when the balloon suddenly burst. Spores and all sorts of nasty stuff exploded in their faces, filling the space up and covering him and Billy completely.

For a moment, everything was silent. They both started coughing and when Steve heard the vines move again, he pushed Billy towards the ladder. They both rushed out of there, not saying a single fucking word.

Whatever this spunk was, they both got soaked in, it sure as hell couldn’t be anything good. Having arrived on the grass outside, Billy was glaring at Steve, like he was still negotiating, whether the other boy deserved a good ass-kicking.

“Told you to go away,” Steve mumbled because he half felt like he sure as hell deserved some sort of punishment for being so reckless.

“What the hell just happened there, Harrington?”

“I, uh- those vines. I wanted to check if they were really there and how far… They are like some sort of pest, spreading through town and…”  
It was hard to describe what was going on without mentioning the whole monsters’ part.

Billy wiped some of the spores off his arm, showing his nasty finger to Steve. “What is that?”, he asked.

“Honestly?”, Steve hesitated. “No fucking clue. That’s new shit.”

Billy groaned. “Fucking hell, Harrington, I was supposed to go meet Heather later and now I look like shit, thanks to you.”

“Oh, come on,” Steve said, sporting a grin now. “I’m sure she’ll barely notice.”

“Ha fucking ha,” Billy growled. “Better be thankful that I have a key to this place and there are showers. I’m sure you don’t wanna get that into your car.”  
To be completely honest, Steve hadn’t thought so far ahead. But with his parents being home for once, also part of the reason why he came here in the first place, he sure had to do something before getting back. Also, his skin started to itch all over and he’d rather have all of this gunk off immediately.

“Lead the way?”, he asked weakly and thankfully Hargrove complied.

After all, he didn’t have to let Steve shower here but getting soaked with mystery spores from a plant was a weird but functional bonding experience.

“So,” Billy started as they got into the showers, starting to strip out of his shirt that looked like he’d actually dressed up to meet Heather. Steve suppressed the urge to comment on that. “Just to be clear. You went into that hole. Looking for that stuff. But you don’t know what happened or what this shit is, that’s covering us?”

“I mean, basically? It’s not good is all I can tell you, but we’re not dead so I guess it’s not that bad?”  
“Wow, that’s really calming, Harrington, thanks,” Billy huffed. 

Steve hadn’t noticed how much Billy had already stripped down until he pushed down his pants. And like. No underwear? Really, Hargrove? He was also half-hard, which was, slightly disturbing but Steve decided to rather mind his own business.

He got out of his Scoops shirt, for once wishing he wouldn’t have discarded the hat in the car. It would have helped to have at least some of his hair be left clean. It should have felt good to get the dirty clothes off but each part of skin Steve revealed, made him feel more and more like he was buzzing out of it. It made his breath hitch, sent goosebumps all over his body. He was glad to hear the shower going off behind him because this way Billy couldn’t hear the small moan leaving his lips as he pushed his trousers and underwear down. And fuck, if his dick didn’t look angry and absolutely about to get some action right now.

“Fuck, really?”, Steve mumbled, asking himself if this was some weird biological thing, like watching Hargrove sporting a stiffy made his body have some sort of reaction? Cause the guy was hot? Somehow Steve really doubted that that was the reason for his current state. Uncertain, he brought a hand down to tug on his dick which felt stupidly better than any time he’d jerked off before. It also felt like Steve was starving, like he wasn’t getting enough. That was when he heard Billy release a low groan from the showers.

It didn’t sound too good so Steve forgot about his current situation and ran over there. He could watch Hargrove sitting on the white tiles on the ground, cock in his fist but whole body tensing like he was in pain. 

“Billy?”

Hargrove jerked painfully as he laid eyes on Steve.  
“I don’t feel so good,” he said, his eyes rolling back.

Steve started to walk closer to him. “Uh- should I call an amb-“ Steve was about to suggest getting a doctor there when he felt like his intestines were trying to get out of his body. This felt like appendicitis but like… all over his body. He came down to the ground with a grunt, right next to Billy, who had a small stream of blood running down the side of his mouth.

“Not so bad my ass,” Billy growled. “Glad, I get to die naked in the showers with you, like that’s not gonna look weird as fuck.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Steve said because he wanted some quiet. He shoved against Billy’s shoulder, almost shocked by how the pain stopped for a whole second, as he touched the other boy.

Billy’s head jerked around to him.

“You felt that?”, Steve asked, still holding his lower half, bending over. 

“Do it again.”  
Steve didn’t shove him away as much as he put a hand on Billy’s shoulder. Which was weird, because by now they both had their hands on their dicks but this was more of a relief than anything leading up to here.

“I think it wants us to touch,” Steve said, voice uncertain.

“It?”, Billy growled. “What the hell?”

“Long story,” Steve mumbled. He wanted to go into more detail, when the pain that had momentarily stopped, started to grow again.

“Jesus Christ,” Billy cursed and then he was moving away from Steve’s touch and right away straddled Steve, naked as he was.

“What the fuck, Billy?”, Steve asked, eyes blown wide.

“Shut up, it stopped, didn’t it? Thought that… since it made both of us hard enough to carve marble, maybe it needs a bit more touching than a hand on the shoulder, alright?”

And like… no, that was not alright but maybe Billy had a point. And weird upside-down stuff was definitely a better explanation to his hardon than his weird attraction towards Billy, which he managed to deal fine with on any normal day.

“You think that'll be enough?”, Steve asked, nervous. Billy was sitting right on top of him with parts of them touching, he would have never thought they’d ever touch. It wasn’t quite as gross as Steve thought, even though Hargrove’s dick was awfully close to his face right now.

“If I was to guess, then no. Damn you, Harrington, I could be boning Heather right now and instead, I’m trapped in this bullshit.”  
“Like I don’t have better shit to do than rubbing our dicks together, asshole!”

“Like what? Got a sweet playdate with a twelve-year-old set up?”  
“Fuck you.”

“You should. I don’t feel like I’m dying but it’s still far from good, so… until the water has cleaned us off, would you fucking do something?”

Steve almost choked. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Are you stupid or something? Someone has to and I’m not like, gonna start switching positions a bunch or fight over who does who. So. Yeah, Harrington, put your fucking dick in me and get this over with.”

There was a time for snarky remarks, but the feeling in Steve’s body told him that it wasn’t right now and Hargrove had a point. Although he was pretty sure that by now, the shower had them thoroughly cleaned up and it wasn’t helping at all.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Weighing up whether you’re for real or I’m about to get my ass kicked again.”

Billy grinned, all shark-like. “Believe me, I can think of an easier reason for kicking your ass than offering you my ass on a silver plate, Harrington.” As if to punctuate his point, he shifted his hips a little, getting a delicious moan out of Steve. “There we go. Now, are you on board with this or do you need some more convincing. Like, if you need to make out a bunch before hooking up, I’m not above it but let’s get this over with soon, ‘cause I’ve got places to be.”

Steve’s not sure as to why he kissed Billy. Part of the reason was definitely to get him to shut up though, that was for sure. And it definitely wasn’t meant to evolve into this toe-curling make-out session. Steve should have guessed that everything with Billy turned into some sort of competition sooner or later. Kissing him was definitely no exception and included a lot of teeth. Lots of tongue, too, as well as Billy breaking the kiss to rile Steve up some more by licking a wet stripe over his cheek or licking the tip of his nose or something. It was infuriating and definitely not as hot as Steve’s dick wanted to make him believe.

Billy pulled back after a moment, pulling a face. “Wow, the taste of that shit it really off-putting, man.” He wrinkled his nose.

“Yeah? Because it’s a good chaser to the taste of stale cigarettes.”

Billy huffed but looked half-amused doing so, pushing Steve harder against the tiles behind his back. He kissed him with even more teeth, one hand fisted into Steve’s hair and pulling, as he moved his hips for some friction.

Of course, Steve had been bluffing. Whatever Billy’s mouth tasted like, Steve was seeking after it if he kept kissing him, because Steve is easy like that. They continued until they could both taste blood that definitely wasn’t coming from somewhat too heated kissing.

“Fuck,” Billy groaned but it wasn’t pleasure-induced.

“Sorry, I’ll-“ Steve sucked in some breath, “I’m on it, okay?”

While Billy clung onto him, sinking his teeth into Steve’s shoulder for some relief, Steve moved his hands down Billy’s back, cupping his ass and then finding his hole. He was a man on a mission here. He kept ignoring his mind that kept telling him how he’d imagined something not too far away from that before. Whenever a shameful session of jerking off wasn’t working out for him. Picturing Billy always got that job done and Steve had always put that off to the fact that Billy could kick his ass and somehow that did something to Steve. Being put in his place? Having someone care, even if it was in a twisted fucked up way? Sign him the fuck up.

Billy moaned hotly against Steve’s abused skin when Steve inched a finger into Billy. He was tight but somehow the movement went way smoother than he’d expected. And it wasn’t just the fucking water that was helping him out here.

Billy almost felt like a girl, Steve’s finger sliding in easily, once he’d found a good angle. Steve frowned and leaned his head back in a way that had Billy look up at him.

His cheeks were flush but he looked like he was in less pain now which was helping a lot because Steve couldn’t bear seeing him like that.

“You feel that, too?”, Billy asked. “On your ass, I mean...” Billy swallowed, unsure how to really continue.

“That’s not from you?”

Billy snorted. “You think I got myself lubed up before I go see Heather? Let her fuck me? Sorry to break it to you, Harrington, but that wasn’t the plan.”

Steve bit his lips. “Sounds hot though.”  
“Freak.”

Only then, Steve understood the whole capacity of the question, and moved a little on the tiles he was sitting on. He kind of did feel weird, even though he’d put the wetness underneath him on the showers before.

“Could be? I’m not sure.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s kinda good to know you’re not putting that thing in me without lube.”

Somehow, that made Steve smile, as he worked a second finger into Billy, getting him even loser.

“How are you holding up?”, Billy asked with a deeper voice. 

“Pain-wise? It’s not as bad as it was before you sat in my lap so I think we’re good for a moment.”

“Mhm,” Billy nodded. “Still should hurry. I think I can take another one, okay?”

“You sure? You feel pretty tight around-“

“It’s not the first time I have… like fingers in there, alright? I know what I can take,” Billy huffed. He tensed up right after almost as if he felt regret rushing over.

Steve swallowed and did as Billy wanted him to do. “Does it feel good?”, he asked, keeping his voice low.

Billy didn’t say anything but after a moment he gave a shy nod.

“I won’t tell, okay? I mean, whatever happens, today, what we do or what you tell me?”

“You sure? Because there are worse ways to ruin a guy’s reputation and regain a throne.”

“Not interested.”

“You should be. It’s not like I belong there anyway.”

“Oh, fuck you. Pretty sure you earned that title by kicking my ass on the court, killing my keg record and then literally kicking my ass,” Steve said, smirking.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, by the way.”

“Believe me, that wasn’t even the worst thing that happened to me that night.”

“Yeah, for me, neither.”

Steve knew better than to ask about that statement so he nudged his fingers in a little deeper and got a sweet sound out of Billy that he followed by a kiss.

“Damn it, Harrington,” Billy smirked. “Starting to be kinda glad to be in this with you.”  
That put a too wide grin on Steve’s face. “What? Even beating Tommy? Thought you’d had him up your ass since you got here.”

“That the arrangement you two had before?”, Billy asked.

“Not quite although he offered to suck my dick once when we were kinda drunk and Carol was visiting her grandma.”

“You let him?”

“We kissed for like half a minute and then kinda laughed it off,” Steve admitted. “Never told anyone.

“Yeah, you can do better.”

“With that you mean you?”

Billy didn’t answer that. Instead, he tilted his hips a bit, causing Steve to push into him in another angle, that made him groan. “Fuck, Steve, I think, I’m ready.”

Steve swallowed. Like, it was one thing to have your fingers up another guy’s ass but when they continued with that, they would be fucking and there was no denying that anymore.

“Scared?”, Billy looked at him, almost sincerely.

“Just… not where I would have pictured myself tonight.”

“Believe me…”, Billy said, reaching down and putting a hand around Steve’s dick to line himself up with him. “This is going to be more fun than your little biology experiment outside.” He let out a soft moan, as just the tip pushed into him. “Imma need you to tell me more about that another time by the way.” Billy started to sink down onto Steve, clutching on his shoulders. 

It felt like Steve was seeing stars with Billy being incredibly tight around him, replacing this burning sensation in his guts with something entirely better.

“Fuck yeah, that’s the stuff,” Billy said. “God, fuck, feels good.”

“You feel so good, Billy,” Steve said. And he didn’t just say it. Sure, he had somewhat of a dry spell since Nancy, never going all the way with another girl but this was still something utterly different.

“Jesus, that’s more than a fucking finger, fuck!” Billy rolled his eyes back and shifted on top of Steve as he was bottoming out.

“S-sorry,” Steve stuttered, trying to adjust to the pressure. When he blinked away the stars he’d been seeing, he could see Billy’s mouth hanging agape and a bead of sweat falling from his forehead. His cock was hard and leaking against both their bellies and Steve was internally scolding himself for thinking this whole image might be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He reached out and touched Billy’s chest, finger running over the small silver pendant, he always wore.

“Okay, okay,” Billy swallowed. “Fuck, I think I’m good, so- I’m gonna move now, yeah?”

“Yeah, god, anything,” Steve nodded.

And then Billy did. Steve saw Billy’s thick thighs tense as he started to ride Steve, rolling his hips and holding himself up with a hand on Steve’s chest. It looked obscene, like something out of a dirty movie but Billy had this sort of grace about him, that held Steve’s gaze captive.

Billy paused his movements for a second to instead grind against Steve.

“You look- look so good like this,” Steve said before he could stop himself.

Billy stared at him for a second, motionless and then raised a brow. Because Steve’s body was seeking out the friction, he couldn’t help but buck up into Billy’s heat, eliciting a deep moan from the other boy.

A moan turned into a chuckle and soon Billy was throwing his head back in full-blown laughter. “Really Harrington?”, Billy asked, and Steve was pretty sure he could see tears in his eyes. “This is the moment you call me pretty? Covered in gunk and sitting on your dick?”

Even though he’d just started to blush, feeling exposed underneath Billy, Steve couldn’t help but start to grin himself. “Fuck you,” he said, not really meaning it.

Billy hummed, having a hard time to keep his chuckles down now. “Steve,” he leaned in close. “Pretty boy. Not looking too bad yourself.” Billy was still chuckling and Steve couldn’t help but fall into it himself. He also couldn’t help but kiss Billy, smiling into the kiss. He wasn’t sure when this had turned from something they had to do to something he wanted to do, mostly because he wasn’t that appalled from the very beginning. But kissing Billy like that, hearing him laugh and watching him fuck himself on Steve's dick was definitely something, Steve could very much get used to on a different occasion. 

Because he was getting close, he wrapped a hand on Billy’s dick, as they kept making out. He started to accompany each of Billy’s movements with a stroke, twisting his wrist and focusing on those movements that made Billy moan.

Sooner than Steve would have thought, he felt Billy’s dick twitch and then his come spilling over Steve’s fingers. He could feel him tense around Steve’s dick which, along with the sounds coming out of Billy’s gorgeous mouth, tipped Steve over the edge too and his hips were stuttering while he pumped into Billy.

For a long while, they just kept sitting like that, both holding onto each other. Steve was still inside Billy and their foreheads were leaning onto each other as they breathed the same air.

When Billy, after what felt like a pretty long time, stepped off of Steve and got up to turn off the shower, it felt like a loss. To not just keep sitting there, Steve got up and onto his feet, too.

“How do you feel?”

“Fucked,” Billy said, before turning to face Steve. “In a good way though,” he winked. “Pretty sure whatever that was, is gone now.”

“Yeah, I… feeling good, too. Seems like we got rid of it.”

“I can’t believe it made us fuck in the showers. We’re gonna get foot fungus in places that’s really not supposed to go.”

Steve let out a snort. “Don’t think that’s supposed to go anywhere.”

Billy looked like he was agreeing, and stepped into a clean pair of red swim trunks, he’d pulled out of one of the lockers. Giving Steve a once-over, he threw another pair at him.

“Thanks. Uh- Billy?”

“Hm?”

“What were you doing here anyway? I mean, you must have been off-work since forever.”

“Told you, I was supposed to go on a date with Heather. But then I- well, I saw your car parked here and had to check what you were up to.”

“Yeah, ‘course you did.” Steve rolled his eyes even though he wasn’t that annoyed. Whatever this shit was, it probably would have been way worse without Billy. They needed some proper safety precautions to deal with that shit so no one else got that treatment. Maybe Steve could get a blow torch or something from Hopper.

“What’s gonna happen with that hole and those things?”, Billy asked.

“Dunno. Fire usually does a fair share of damage.”

“You’re gonna do that on your own?”

“Uhm… usually we-“

“Don’t tell me, you’re going to take a bunch of twelve-year-olds in there, Harrington.”

“No, that doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Steve admitted.

“Fucking call me, alright? I mean, we dealt with this once, it wouldn’t be the end of the world to do that again, right?”

“Oh.” Steve blinked. “Yeah, okay. Sure. No, I’m gonna call.”

“Great. And since you jeopardized my date, you owe me. So how about burgers and you’re paying?”

“Like a date?”, Steve smirked.

“Oh, shut up, let’s just find something proper to wear. There must be a lost and found box here somewhere…” Like that, Billy’s walking out of the room.

Steve only took a moment, before he followed him, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "No Children" by The Mountain Goats.


End file.
